


And now it’s time for one last bow.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had the same dream every night, every time she closed her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now it’s time for one last bow.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, not even my second one, so sorry for all the possible mistakes. Hope you enjoy it, I've been rewatching season four of _Doctor Who_ and I felt the need to write this.

_In bed above we’re deep asleep,  
While greater love lies further deep.  
This dream must end, this world must know  
We all depend on the beast below._

\- The Beast Below

 

She had the same dream every night, every time she closed her eyes.

He was there. He went to see her, to take her with him, travelling through time and space once again in that blue box that for her was home, the only real home she ever had. His big, bright smile, his brown eyes looking at her like she was the only important thing in the Universe.

Her Doctor.

She had the same dream every night, and she woke up every single day crying, her soul breaking over and over again, knowing that it wouldn't happen. He was far, far away. He couldn't come back to her. She wouldn't feel the heat of his chest on her face, she wouldn't kiss his lips, she wouldn't tell him how much she loved him, how much she _loves_ him. He was everything she had, and now, he was gone.

 _Everything_ was gone.

He burned up the Sun for her. She'd travelled half of the world for him, and even that wasn't enough. He left her there, in a dimension where there was no Doctor, there was no happiness for her and she had to keep herself alive, even without reasons. She had made a promise to herself: she wouldn't let him go, but she couldn't keep it. There wouldn't be life if he's not here, she thought once, but there she was, hiding the tears in her eyes, surviving with her bleeding heart. He would like that, she knows.

But there wouldn't be Rose if there wasn't any Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

It was a night like any other. She was in bed, alone, trying not to think, not to remember. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't close her eyes and let her mind taking her to all the memories she had, her memories with him, laughing, no such thing as pain in their lives. Her broken heart wouldn't stand it, not that night.

She was lying in her bed, eyes open in the dark, wide awake. Jackie, her mother, was out with her father, and there, on her own, she felt that black hole, once again, taking place in her chest. She tried to breath, but she wasn't able to do it anymore. She was scared to death.

Suddenly, she heard a sound, a very familiar sound coming from the outside.

Suddenly, all the oxygen was back in her lungs, and the hole in her chest was closed, and the cold was gone.

He was there. 

She couldn't believe it, but he was there.

The TARDIS looked unrealistic, just like it looked in her memories, the dark blue almost glowing in the dark of the night. That little blue box that was bigger on the inside meant for her all the good things in life. It meant that he was near, somewhere.

The door was open, and he was coming from the inside. Him. Her Doctor.

"Rose Tyler". He grinned, making her feel for the first time since he was gone.   
"You're here. Am I dreaming?".  
"No, you're not, Rose. I'm here". He looked sad, but he kept smiling for her, that smile that appeared in his face only when she was around.

Rose hugged him, feeling the reality of the touch, letting all the tears run all over her face. She felt his arms around her, the beating of his hearts, his warm breath.

"I love you", she said, her voice broken.  
"I know", he answered, holding his breath. "I love you too, Rose Tyler".

She was home, finally.

The Doctor closed his eyes, trying not to cry, holding the only girl he'll ever love with all his soul in his arms, knowing that all was a dream, but not letting her know. He knew that she was suffering, he knew that she was broken. So was him.

But not that night.

She was happy, and that was all he needed.


End file.
